The advent of the 2nd OCSI
by petalsofpain
Summary: This isn't really a good SI even as it has an OC of a real person that I don't know personally. I changed the name tho. Also the Insertion is into that of Tenten. And yes there is a slight chance that it is to be even less updated on than my oth. fics.


The advent of the 2nd SI!!

Roy Silbersky was the lone son of a retarded rich ass celebrity advocate and the most demented of the five offspring that were to be sprung from the loins of that so aptly named Silbersky senior. Not that he actually made it a habit to go by that name. Still it was the reason behind him knowing that he would grow bald before hitting the age of fifteen. Not that it mattered that much anymore what with him hitting that age some 7 years ago already...

Yes he was kinda sad that he had more hair to stroke on his stomach than on his head. Yes he was at the time being occupied with stroking his rich and voluminous!!! Stomach-hair... (AN: Don't throw up already please.) Standing in front of the one thing that he had to hide both his identity and his bad looks from the discriminations of the outside world he was typing away to his friends in the mountains of the Afghanian border to that of Pakistan. Yes he was that starved for friends that he would fake going under the name of Ali Makudin.

Still he was having enough fun doing that kind of weird 'RPing' that he was feeling kind of good about himself. Typing away describing the fake intel that he was constructing for the benefit of those weirdoes that he was able to connive into believing him to be of import and of religious value he was describing the parliament of Sweden with an amount of detail that was forcing him to reinvent ways of typing faster if only to get away from the clubbing fingers that he was handicapped with.

For some reason that wasn't all that was bad in his life...

The Donut that he was holding onto and munching away at while alternating his hands from typing away at the keys was getting dirtier by the minute and more and more drenched as he was ignoring the fatty greasy 'good stuff' that was pouring out in a decidedly shrewd manner also covering his digits and making it to his face as his gluttony was spreading over the entire workplace that he was at. The smell of fat was after an entire hour enough to warrant some worrisome ideas into that of his thickened bald and decidedly malodouros head.

"Maybe just mayeb I should clean this up..." It wasn't a question that he needed to vocalize even with the slight burnt smell coming of from somewhere teasing his somewhat dulled intellect with the ... something. 'I will find out soon enough I guess anyhow so what should I do?' Munching away sloppily at his digits he was making sure that the slobber was mixing with that of the mucoid things that where adhering to that of his fingers...

_Of course what was inevitably going to happen was that the selfdepricating form of one retard was going to insure that there would be a scene in which there would be very sudden death..._

And well slobbery fat bald people tend to have worse than average coordination and balance... In this case that also meant that his delicate and fragile bones made brittle from his hereditary osteoporosis wheren't going to stand for the insult that came from his sorry bulk of a body falling to the ground slipping on some of that oh so sad liquid...

Still his eyes where funnier than that rest of him as his moslty immobile frame pivoted onto that of itself and deceptively slow made it to the ground with a crashing sound that echeod through the entirety of the apartment that he had been given to live in.

As he felt the bones in his trachea shatter from the weight of his head twisting on the ground in the slob that it was slightly bathed in he couldn't feel anything but a dull and slow pain crawling to the foremost of his consciousness.

_Bubbles? _

The blood coming out of the vasculature that was compromised by that of his trachea bursting under the weight of his abnormal head were finally giving out flooding his throat with a warm fluid that did little to other than to further assuage the growing fears that were choking his senses from the living.

_I am drowning... ... ... ... ... ... _

There are few blessings that are given those that are dying. One if the eventual downing of sensation. The other that of ignorance. For most of those that are given that way out of the pains of the living. For Junior Silbersky fat ass bald guy there was more instore. The wetness wasn't about to end just there...

_The pain? Again!! Noooooooo!!!!_

"Unyehhe!!Unyehhe!!Unyehhe_!!" It still hurts_??? "Unyehhe!!Unyehhe!! ..."

_I guess that is all that I am going to... Umm... who are you giant people?_

"The birth of your first daughter. Congratulations! Here hold her." There were now three faces that were peering at fat-ass no longer and possessor of no weenie...

"Unyehhe!!Unyehhe!!Unyehhe!!Unyehhe!!"

_I guess that means that I am not dead._

Of course being a retard in a family where their aspirations where on bringing up a shinobi to her finest hour was the main priority wasn't going to cut it. The future for one retard in the guise of a weapons mistress of a calibre rarely seen elsewhere was definitely not going to be one without pain. That is of course made a reality solely for the benefit of us readers. ::grins::

For the infant there were sensations that were amplified to the point of being decidedly... enjoyable in a fashion that he couldn't remember from that of his prior life. Taste was different too. Suckling away greedily at the first mammaries that he could remember seeing up close for the last five years of his other life he was basking in the sensations that were given him in that little timeframe that was his new... something. The little smiles that he was able to get through did little other than get him to be more in the warmth that he by now was getting used to.

Was this an existence that one such as him deserved?? Well... to be honest no. Still there is room for some other actions here in this life than that of his old one. The first one being the tremendous biological inheritance that was the norm here in the shinobiworld.

Laughing up the warmth and the admiration that he was given a mere infant he was for the first time in so many years experiencing those feelings that were the driving force behind the brunt of all those selfless actions that people all around the world engage in for the future of their loved ones. He was bonding. The very idea of bonding not really there in his head was sealing the deal. In a few days of that monotonous existence that he was enduring the physiology of a precarious child was superimposing changes onto him that were rewriting his very views on reality. After all what guy will readily accept that she is a she...

Waiting for other things than the patience of the parents was not a common event in the life of Tenten. She was growing at a rapid pace already focussed on those events that were to safeguard the lifestyle that she wished to keep going with that of her parents. Reaching the delicate age of five she was an active participant in the smithy whenever her father would allow her she would be there helping out in any way that she could to an extent that was way beyond what could be expected from a mere five year old. That had been the norm in the rest of the household aswell her caring nature one that spurred nothing but more love from that of her parents. Of course there were benefits from that kind of activities. Tenten was a mere child with the dexterity and agility and in some instances the speed of a ten year old. That would translate into her help being more than just a warming presence, she was an asset to the household that was measurable in profit even. Her mind one that held the musings of a closet genius warped in the forges of love forever one that would seek to alleviate the pains of the reality to her loved ones.

Often would customers find themselves being explained the intricacies of different designs of swords by Tenten alone her father working the smithy by himself as Tenten would be the one to add those marketing lures to every explanation of whatever product that would catch the fancies of the customers. Of course she would use her dexterity to move about with weapons in a way that suggested a familiarity that came of supreme quality and skill making sure that eyes were rivetted to the art that was her pleasure to indulge in. Safe to say that she was a hit amongst customers.

Some days into her last month of her fifth year.

"Taikou master. Your daughter seems to be more mature than what her age suggests. Have you considered making her enter the academy at an earlier age?" Ryouga Kazama was friend of the family and worked as a teacher at the academy a chuunin specializing in the rearing up of students to become ninja in the interest of the village. He was also one of the strongest advocators for making sure that Tenten was to become a shinobi.

"Please do remember that we have had this discussion earlier... " Taikou knew that Tenten would take whatever he asked of her to heart no matter what the reason for it might be if only to please him knew that he could never ask of her something of this magnitude. He had himself long ago settled for having Tenten when of age enter the academy like any other student if only to socialize with youths her age. _Still that seems like it is not going to work out either... _

Tenten was never able to relate to the follies of kids her age period. She seemed dead set on pretending to be there in... conversations and games with her equally aged people yet that was also it. She didn't fit in no matter the amount of praise that she raised from her teachers for her ease with whatever was asked of her...

"No... " Taikou hadn't really paid attention to what the other was going on about the visions that he was cartering to his onl y girl so precious to him so out of it. What was to happen if she were to enter the ranks of adults. She was far to precious to him. Slowly shaking his head to the growing verbosity of his friends statements of the range of her talents and such he was forced to step aside from the dullness that was only the first of so many voices urging for her... "I have things to take care of... I am sorry." It was hard for him at times to maintain that veneer of politeness in the face of such words that were spewing forth from his... friend... Bowing slowly he made it towards the store entrance.

Of course Tenten was doing what she had come to love. Flipping kunais from her hands around while always referring with words to the danger that the edge of those kunais where... if they were to cut her... Well that was the enticing part of her little flipping the kunais performance. Letting the blades edge come oh so close. She would even be so bold as to let the edge cut her skin at times if only for those harder to impress customers. They were after all shinobi. That was what Taikou would tell himself as he saw her little flips so deftly made as if to appear effortless and even more carefree. _She does love what she does. Maybe she wouldn't be hurt that bad... _

Even so he shook his head free of such thoughts preferring to let it be known that he was there to appreciate her work. Of course he had started working on his secret pet project in his spare time. The metal teddy bear that was so springy in its body as if to appear soft. It was something that was pushing his abilities as a smith already beyond what he could have reached in the pursuit of furthering the deadly arts that his wife was so adept at. Yes Timea Taikou was a special Jounin of the village after her decidedly special abilities with versatile weaponry was proven in so many encounters of varying sorts. _She will also have a gift for our little Tenten... _

Tenten was a bit different at the age of twelve than that of the majority of Academy students. She was never one to answer questions if not prompted to and she was never one to elaborate heedlessly. Still she wasn't ignored. She was too nice to be forgotten by anyone. Her skills still only there more for show there was a degree of worry in that of the teaching crew at the Academy. Tenten had yet to sign up for taking the final exam and she had never really bothered to show that level of interest that was asked of the teachers in order to hurry to that goal. They all knew that she was already competent way beyond that of the requirements to pass as a Genin. Yet she was never doing anyting other than what was asked of her. And they never pushed it...

Taikou her father the master smith of the village albeit being a nonshinobi citizen was one that you would think twice to trifle with. A respect for his trade was needed after all to insure that you were to get your weaponry in the condition that you wished of it. There were no shinobi that would hesitate in the value of their kunais and the added presence of the budding kunoishi apprentice swordsman?


End file.
